WOF: Hive Wing Half
by Joseph101
Summary: Hi, guys, this is my first post on this site. Hope you like it. Oak has a secret that only the queen and his parents know. I could probably rate the story K but it is rated T. No more violence than Tui. T. Sutherland wrote. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

I heard someone shout my name. I mumbled, "I don't want to wake up mom." I heard the dragon call my name again.

"Stop," I mumbled again. I felt my hammock start shaking. It flipped me upside down onto the ground. I was awake instantly.

"What the f-" I started to say. Then I felt the floor sway. I jumped up and ran to the edge of my sleeping area. I saw that the silk that was attaching my sleeping area was slowly ripping. I started to run toward the hive.

I slipped and felt my left-hand break as I slid closer to the edge. I slipped off and grabbed the edge with my right hand. I felt my hand slipping slowly. I felt the silk disconnect and start falling. I saw the ground coming closer and closer.

I woke up with a start and fell off my hammock. "Ow," I groaned. I stood up and saw that it was the morning. "MOM," I yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP."

"Sorry," my mom, Fephoss, said.

I rushed out of my sleeping quarters and to the security checkpoint. Luckily the line was very short. I got to the front and said my name to the guard.

"Go on ahead," the guard said.

I ran toward my school. I got to the front door and entered quietly. I got to my class and peeked into the window. I saw that the teacher was distracted so I opened the door quietly and went to my seat. The class went as usual.

I got out of class and headed home. I heard a commotion and looked around to see where it was coming from.

I saw two silk wings dart up through the main hole. Followed by a herd of hive wing guards. I walked curiously to the main hole and looked up. I saw one of the silk wings jump away from the other one and land on a level. Losing interest, I walked back to my sleeping quarters.

When I got there, I went straight to my hammock and got in. I felt the hammock shake. I knew instantly what was happening. I jumped out of my hammock and ran toward the hive. Trying to get there before the silk broke.

I had almost made it when I heard a loud CRACK. I saw the silk break. I jumped to get as far as I could. I missed the edge and fell down a few stories. I grabbed the side of the hive, ripping some of my claws off in the process. I shrieked in pain but held on. I tried to climb up, but I slipped back down.

I looked to see if there were any windows beneath me. There was only one. I shuffled to the right a bit then slid down. I landed on the edge of the window. I looked in and saw that the window led into misbehavers way. I heard footsteps so I jumped through the window.

I ran and hid in a small crevice. I watched as two dragons approached the dragon right in front of me. The hive wing brought out some potions. She smashed a lamp.

A few minutes passed then the dragon on the pedestal moved a bit. After a few more minutes they were gone. I heard another loud crash. I got out of the crevice and headed toward the sound. I found a gaping hole in the wall. "Wow," I thought. I felt a weird feeling. I felt my wing buds twitch.

All the sudden wings shot out from my wing buds. I yelled out in a sharp cry of pain and collapsed to the floor, writhing. A few minutes later I staggered to my feet, struggling to not fall over.

I looked over my shoulder and gasped in surprise. On my back, where my wing buds used to be, were giant yellow and black wings. They were twice my size.

I heard a gasp from behind me. I tried to swing around but fell backward. I got up and looked at the dragon. It was like no dragon I had ever seen before. She was a mixture of turquoise and aqua. She had webbing in between her toes.

"Hello," She chirped cheerfully.

I yelped and jumped backward almost falling out of the hole in the wall.

"Why are you so jumpy," She asked.

"Wha-who?" I asked.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My-My-My names Oak," I answered.

"My names Wave," She said.

What do you guys think about the story? Comment YES if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late chapter. I had two things happen to me. 1 school and 2 part of my story got deleted so I lost motivation. Also before I begin the next chapter I just want to say go check out Sparingly119's fan fiction Alternate. Let's a go.**

* * *

"H-hi W-w-wave," I replied.

"Why are you stuttering? Have you never seen a girl before?" She asked.

"I-I-I have seen a girl before," I replied.

"Then why are you stuttering?" She asked.

"I-I-I don't kn-know," I said, stuttering. "Ca-ca-can we not dw-dw-dwell on this subject."

"Fine if you insist," she said. "By the way WHERE AM I?"

"You're in cicada hive," I answered. [Sorry if it is the wrong hive haven't read the book in a while]

"What's that?" she asked.

"You know what a beehive is right? Well, it's like that but 100 times bigger. Also, dragons live in them." I replied.

"Okay cool," she said.

"Also you're not on Pyrrhia you're on Pantala," I said.

"WAIT-WHAT!?," she yelled, "I NEED TO GET TO MY TRIBE AND TELL THEM THAT THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

I covered my ears and said, "Can you not scream."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she replied.

"I'll take that as a no," I thought.

* * *

Waves Past

I woke up yawning, "What time is it?"

I got out of bed and walked outside.

I saw nothing but black.

"I'll take that as night," I said.

I went inside and fell asleep.

I saw nothing at first. I tried to move but it felt as if I was tied down and gaged. When my night vision came on I tried to scream. There was a big black monster in front of me. It had long curly horns reaching up as high as a skyscraper. The monster itself was giant, almost as tall as Jade mountain. It had a bright white light coming out of where its eyes should be. I tried to see what was in the eye sockets, but I got temporarily blinded. When I could see again I saw that it was gone and I was untied. I felt hot breath on me and turned around. I screamed. I tried to run but was smacked toward the monster with their claw. The monster then held my hind legs to the ground. The monster then said ominously, "The dragons of ice will come. Come they shall. To destroy the ocean once and for all." The monster then sent his other claw down to smash my head open. I screamed.

I woke up gasping for breath with sweat running down my neck. [Do dragons even sweat?]

"I need to tell my tribe," I said, gasping for breath.

I ran outside and ran smack into a black wall. I got up blood dripping from my nose. "Ow," I thought.

"Hello, little dragon," someone behind me said.

I turned around and screamed. It was the monster from my dream. I turned around and ran, forgetting the wall was there. I ran into the wall again and fell backward again. I shrieked as a pointy rock lodged itself into my wing. I tried to get up but found my hind legs pinned to the ground. I looked up and saw one of his claws start coming toward me. This was no dream.

I heard someone yell, "NOOOOO."

I saw a flash of blue scales in front of me. "PUFFERFISH NOOOOOO." But it was too late. He had distracted the monster and the monster had moved his claw and smashed him into the ground. I felt the ground underneath me ripple. I looked down and a hole appeared under me. I fell, feeling the air whoosh past me. I looked up and saw the hole close behind me. Then I looked down and saw that far below me there was a weird tan floor. I was confused for a moment then realized that if I didn't deploy my wings I would die. I deployed my wings and felt the air rushing through one. I looked over and remembered the rock that had pierced my wing. I started to tilt to one side. I heard a whooshing sound and looked up. I saw a rock falling at incredible speeds. I saw that it looked sharp and it still had blood on it from piercing my wing. I tried to get out of the way but didn't in time. It went straight through my wing and stabbed into the floor. I began to fall like a rock. I struck the floor and was knocked unconscious.

I woke up a few days later and saw a bunch of yellow and black dragons starring at me. I yelped and punched one in the face. The one I punched yelped then stabbed me. I felt a searing pain corse through my body. I tried to scream but couldn't open my mouth. It was like I had frozen in time. I was carried into a long hallway. Along the right wall, there was a lot of pedestals lined up next to each other. I was wondering why they were there when we passed a dragon that looked like they had been attacking someone. They still had a bit of blood dripping from their talons. I was carried a bit farther down the hallway when they put me down on one of the pedestals. One of them said, "Expect to be very sore when you can move again, which will be a few days."

* * *

"Hey stop screaming," I yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she replied.

I sighed and facepalmed. I then stepped on her foot.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she asked, still yelling.

"To get you to shut up," I replied.

She walked up to me and elbowed me in the face. "Payback," she said laughing.

"Ow I think you broke my nose," I said, holding my nose, blood dripping in between my fingers.

"Oh no little baby Oak has a broken nose," she said, giggling.

"Oh, I wish she would shut up," I thought.

All the sudden she stopped laughing. I looked up and saw that her lips were stuck together. "Did I do that?" I thought, looking at my talons. I looked up and saw the fear in her eyes. She started to run away. Then all the sudden a hive wing guard tackled her to the ground. "Should I help her?" I thought, "I guess I'll help."

While I had been thinking three more hive wing guards had come to help. I ran and grabbed one of their legs. He fell over and hit his buddy, making his buddy lose balance. At that moment I sprung forward and raked my claws across their snout. The hive wing yelped and stabbed at me with their venom. I dodged and swept my tail underneath his feet. He fell hitting the floor with a loud crack. I looked over at Wave to see her smash her tail into the face of her enemy. I felt pain surge through my tail as one of the hive wings clawed at it. I spun around at smacked the hive wing in the face with my tail, knocking them out. I ran toward Wave and tackled one of the guards. I then grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. I got up and looked down at the guard, seeing blood seep into the floor. I shivered and looked away trying to not think of the life I just took. I looked at Wave and saw that she had killed the guard she was fighting.

"I guess you can talk now," I said. Her lips peeled apart and she started breathing heavily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She asked.

"I thought I wish she would shut up," I said. She stopped breathing through her mouth. "Oops allow her to talk." She started to breathe through her mouth again.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for cutting this chapter short. I just wanted to get it out.**


	3. Adoption

This chapter is just to bring this story to the front so people can see it. This chapter is specifically for trying to get someone to adopt this story.

Adopting a story is where, with credit to the author and their permission, you can continue their story idea so it doesn't go to waste.

If anyone wants to continue it then PM me and we'll talk about what will happen next.

I'll edit this after it's been taken so people know that it's been adopted.

Thank you for reading this, Joseph101.

 **NOT ADOPTED**


End file.
